


first of all, foam

by flimsy



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-03 11:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/381086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flimsy/pseuds/flimsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Ryan thinks all the quiet he gets is just the silence before a storm, or the eye of a hurricane named Brendon, respectively, right over him, before it hits hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first of all, foam

Sometimes Ryan thinks all the quiet he gets is just the silence before a storm, or the eye of a hurricane named Brendon, respectively, right over him, before it hits hard. Maybe Spence thinks so, too, because all he does when Brendon wrenches the door to their hotel room open, Jon Walker in tow, is roll his eyes a little, small smile playing around his lips while Ryan lets out an exasperated sigh and drops the book he’s been trying to read.

He opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Brendon’s already on his bed and waving a gaudy teen mag at his face, pages flapping and all. 

“You have to do this test like, this test where you find out which Panic! Boy Suits You Best?” he says, voice aflutter with excitement, grinning, cheeks red, punctuating every syllable as if it’s the most important thing he’s ever said. 

“We did it already,” Jon grins and falls down bonelessly on Spencer’s bed, who grunts and pokes him with his toe. “Guess who’s Brendon’s soulmate.” 

Ryan inhales, pushes the magazine from his face and watches Brendon’s grin spread even wider, white sunshine teeth and dimples, stupid, stupid, until Ryan has to grin as well because there’s no way he cannot answer this question. 

“I,” Brendon announces, “am most suited to go on a date with myself. We’d be perfect for one another. One hundred percent perfect.”

“Well, isn’t that surprising,” Spence says without looking up from his Sidekick, and Jon makes a tiny growl and tackles him, tickling the undersides of his knees until he rolls off the bed and down onto the floor, no longer visible to Ryan but audibly giggling and trying to catch his breath. 

“Who did Jon get?” Ryan asks, sinking back into his cushion, tilting his head a little when Brendon crawls up the mattress and settles down next to him, their heads fitting snugly onto the pillow. 

“He got ‘You’d rather date the boy next door, so what are you even doing here?’.” He smiles and hitches the magazine up again. “So, it’s _uncannily_ accurate. Also, there are makeup tips in there. You should do the test.” 

Ryan hmmm’s and reaches for his book, but lowers it again because Spence hasn’t climbed back onto the bed, and maybe Ryan’s getting worried.

“Spence?” 

“On the floor, Sidekickin’,” Jon says and snuggles under the blankets. 

“Oh, wow,” Brendon rolls away onto his feet and jumps Jon. “That’s not even a word! Jon Walker, you shouldn’t use words that don’t exist.” Pulls at the covers, and Jon kicks his feet trying to push him off. The magazine flutters to the floor between the beds, forgotten.

“Especially,” Brendon says breathlessly after Jon has wrestled him down and wrapped the blanket around his arms to stop him from moving.. “Especially considering you couldn’t date any one of us.” 

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Spence says from behind the bed and then his head pops up, hair a little tousled. He looks a bit like a lost puppy, resting his chin on the mattress. 

“Do I care?” Brendon asks and squirms and finally Jon lets go, falling back on the bed, head hanging over the edge, laughing. It’s infectious, really, because suddenly Ryan has to smile, then laugh as well. 

“Hey, hey,” Brendon says, rolls over and picks up the magazine from the floor and tosses it onto the mattress next to Ryan’s left knee. “You gotta do the test as well. No wiggling out.” 

Ryan sighs and tries to ignore Brendon’s puppy eyes for a moment until he caves in and picks the magazine up. 

“Page twenty-three,” Brendon adds helpfully, and Ryan browses until he finds the test. He answers the questions and adds up the points, and when he’s done closes the pages and sinks back into his cushion. He turns his head and watches Brendon wrestle with Jon for Spence’s Sidekick, watches Spence push Jon off the bed, watches them until Brendon hurls a pillow at his head, grinning and holding a hand out for him. And Ryan, head spinning from the impact of feathers and cloth, launches at him, pulls and pushes until they’re both laughing and heaving on the floor.

Maybe, Ryan thinks, maybe for once he can be a hurricane too.


End file.
